A conventional motorcycle includes a frame and is supported by front and rear wheels. A motorcycle also includes a motor that is often positioned in a cavity that is centrally located within the frame of the motorcycle. The cavity is formed by the supports forming the frame and is located beneath a seat for supporting a rider. Components necessary for operation of the motorcycle are typically positioned in the cavity and may be attached to the engine, mounting brackets, or the frame itself proximate to the cavity. In addition, an oil tank is often attached to the frame directly beneath the seat that supports a rider. The cavity in which a motor is mounted often does not include a housing or other structure. Rather, the cavity is open. As a result, the engine and related components are susceptible to being covered with corrosive and destructive elements, such as oil, salt, sand, water and other materials, commonly found on a roadway. Also, by positioning the components of the motorcycle in the cavity adequate areas for storage are not available.
Thus, a need exists for an alternative configuration for a motorcycle so that components of the motorcycle are protected from elements found on a roadway and adequate storage is provided.